


Day Twenty-One - Nonplussed

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [21]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Jehan wants to collect skulls at midnight.
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Jean Prouvaire
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Twenty-One - Nonplussed

The first rock hits only the wall of Courfyerc's apartment, but the second rock is not as fortunate: this rock skids across his balcony and upsets a potted plant, which topples over and sprays dirt across the ground.

Courfeyrac, already pulling on a jacket and nearly ready to berate whoever it was that's trying to murder him this late at night, hears a familiar voice float up to the second level of his apartment building and worm its way in through the cracked sliding door to his balcony.

"Come _on!"_ Jehan yells.

Courfeyrac looks over the side of the balcony. Jehan is hefting another (not insubstantial) rock in their hand, looking like they're about to throw it and murder another one of his plants.

Courfeyrac tries his best to look nonplussed, and yells "Where are we going!"

"We're going to go look for skulls!" Jehan yells. "By the river! There might be fish skulls!"

"Don't you have enough skulls?" he calls, tying his shoes.

"No! There's no such thing as enough skulls!"

"It's midnight!"

"You won't go to sleep even if you don't come skull hunting with me!"

"I'll be down in a minute, if I can have half of whatever we find!"

"Sure!" Jehan yells back. "But if you're not down soon I'll throw another rock!"

Courfeyrac is down soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
